Who knew?
by sophietheamazingdog
Summary: When the Akatsuki and a handful of teams from the Leaf Village end up as kittens and on Earth, there's sure to be a whole lot of trouble. Especially with the ones who take them in. Rated T for fighting, and Hidan. Lots of OCs, and possible pairings later.
1. Wait, Kittens?

**A/N: HI GUYS~! Oh mah goshness~! My first fanfiction I've posted! I'm excited! Well, this is one of my first Naruto fanfictions, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wait, kittens?<p>

I woke up with a start as my two cats, Soul—the blind cat—and Fear jumped on my stomach. I sat up and pushed them off, yawning and stretching my arms out. I finished yawning and stretching and looked at the two felines.

Fear gave me a bored look, ears twitching, and tail flicking in impatience. Soul just stared ahead at nothing, his milky white eyes looking dead. Poor cat was born blind…

Let me say something about these two cats. They were weird. Very weird. Why, you may ask? Well… Fear could speak and make people hallucinate—he's a sadistic little cat, so I decided on the name Fear. Soul was fairly normal, if you can call telepathy normal…

Fear had black paws, and was mostly orange all over. The tip of his tail was white, as was his belly and under his neck and some of his face. He had two black dots above each eye, and three lines symmetrically on his cheeks and forehead. The word 'Fear' was scratched above his right eye. He never told me why it was there though.

Soul was all white, with gray dots on her face. She was a sweet young girl and the quieter of the two. She was fairly smart, like Fear, and the two helped me with my potions.

And now for me! I'm an odd one for sure. I'm part dragon. My mom apparently was a shape shifting dragon that married a human and had me, my sister, and my little brother. My dad at the moment, isn't alive, due to the rules in my clan how a human could not be in a relationship with any of us… My sister was thought to be too powerful, so she was sealed inside of me, kind of like a jinchuuriki, but way different. My brother was dead too. He died of an incurable new disease a while ago… My mom lives in my clan's territory a while away.

So that leaves me with my guardians, Neri, Scythe, Whiplash, and Aelik.

Neri was a freakishly tall seventeen year old girl, and Aelik was just a head shorter than her and sixteen. Scythe was twenty, and Whiplash was eighteen. They all would protect me with their lives, which I worried about a little, as my clan and a pack of Wolfen were in a war. And with me being the daughter of the leader, you can only imagine how that goes…

Last of all, Riok. He was nineteen and a little shorter than Neri. He was mean, but a genius. He used to try to experiment on me, but was stopped by Scythe and Whiplash. So, to keep the dragon slayer under control and make sure he doesn't completely go insane with murdering my kind, he lives with us. He does sometimes try to kill one of us though from time to time…

Enough of that, let's go on with my wonderfully crazy life!

I rolled my eyes at the two cats and stood, shooing them out. I walked to the bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth and untangled my hair, then got out and dressed in a black T-shirt and long dark blue jeans. Then I walked out into the kitchen to eat.

Riok was sitting at the large round dining table, sipping coffee and reading a book labeled, '_How To Kill a Dragon.' _

As I walked past, I smacked him upside the head, causing him to yelp and jump slightly. I smirked and poured myself some Froot Loops and ate quickly, glancing at the clock as I did so. 9:00 AM. A good thing about summer vacation was how long I could sleep in.

"Yo, demon girl," Riok started. I sent him a cold glare at the nickname he gave me. It was expected, since we were natural enemies—a dragon and a dragon slayer. "Somebody sent you a package—two, in fact. It has your name and our address but no return address." He pointed at two carboard boxes on the floor next to the fridge.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the box. I kneeled down in front of it and heard a small mewl from the first box. I examined the boxes—they were pretty big, had my name—Akeis Sundrown—in big creepy letters on the front, and had holes in the sides. I raised a hand slightly, my nail on my index finger forming a black curved claw. I raked it over the box and opened the flaps slowly.

-Kitty's POV-The first box-

"Where are we?" A pink kitten mewled, blinking open her green eyes and stating the first question that came to mind.

"In a box." Came a silver kitten's bored reply.

"Hey, look!" a bright yellow kitten yowled, blue eyes shining brightly as he looked up at the top of the box.

"It's a claw… A big one!" another kitten meowed loudly, fuzzy brown fur sticking in all directions, the two red upside-down triangles on his face looking rather comical.

The bright blonde kitten with big blue eyes and long whiskers, pounced at the side of the box, meowing loudly.

"Naruto!" the pink kitten hissed, fur bristling. She stood up, walked over to the hyperactive kitten, and swatted his head. The kitten, now dubbed Naruto, fell on his back inside the box again. Then the two looked up.

Kakashi—the silver kitten from before—stood and leaped gracefully out of the box, only to be caught in small, ice cold hand. He shuddered slightly at the cold hand.

-BACK TO MEEEEE!~-

I blinked as a silver kitten leaped out of the box. I caught it easily, noting a shudder that shook the kitten's body for a moment. Oh, yeah. I'm cold-blooded…

I looked back inside the box, seeing a yellow cat being yowled at by a pink cat—wait, pink?—and a couple other oddly colored kittens staring at them. I looked back at the silver kitten in my hands that was struggling a bit to get free and looked over at Riok.

"Riok, get your scientific butt over here and look at these!" said man looked up, a bored and annoyed expression on his face. He sighed, slamming the book shut and setting his coffee cup down, and walking over. He peered into the box and picked up a dark purple cat with silver eyes. The kitten flinched and mewed softly in fear and surprise.

"Be gentle—" I started, then Riok grabbed the poor thing's tail and held her up by her tail. The kitten mewled in pain and horror, struggling in his hands. "YOU IDIOT!" I kicked his shin, and he let out a hiss, dropping the kitten and falling on his rear, clutching at his shin.

I caught the kitten, put the silver one back in the box, and held the little purple cat close. "Poor kitty! You scared it!" I hissed at him, my eyes narrowed.

"Don't stare at me like that!" Riok snapped, glaring into my bright red eyes. My eyes, just to tell you, looked like Naruto's—from the anime—when he started to go into Kyuubi form.

I ignored him and stroked the purple cat's long fur, murmuring soft comforting words as it started to tremble. I put the kitten back in the box, sighing softly. I noted that all the other kittens were _glaring _at Riok. Could kittens even glare?

"Aelik! Get in here!" I called. Immediately, a girl with mousey brown hair and big gray eyes was at my side.

"Aw, kittens!" she squealed, picking up the yellow cat with blue eyes. "They're so ka-yooot!" she sat down next to me and put the kitten on her lap, stroking its fluffy fur. "Can we keep 'em?" the older girl looked at me with big eyes.

"Keep what?" we both heard a low, dark voice.

"Hi, Whiplash!" I waved at him happily. The blonde cat in Aelik's lap peered over at Whiplash, blinking cutely. "We found kittens!"

He walked over and sat next to us—lots of sitting here, folks—and stared at the kittens with his one eye. The place where his other eye should've been was covered with an eyepatch.

Whiplash picked up a light brown kitten with almond shaped black eyes and looked at it, saying nothing.

"Aren't they the cutie-utest?" Aelik chirped happily, picking up the silver kitten that I had caught before.

"Yeah, adorable." The man replied sarcastically.

"You, hush, you!" I smacked him lightly upside the head, making him smirk a little and chuckle. He petted the kitten's head and looked over at the second box, which was getting loud with angry kitten yowls.

"I think that box should be opened." He pointed out. I nodded and opened the box with a claw.

"AWW~" I squealed, picking up a silver kitten with purple eyes from the box. Around its neck was a necklace with a circle and a triangle. The kitten yowled angrily and swatted at me, but I batted its paw away lightly with a finger. It was so tiny!—the kitten.

"These cats look really stupid." Whiplash remarked, setting the brown kitten down on the tile floor. The kitten seemed to take offence and smacked Whiplash's hand with his paw, claws drawing a little blood. Whiplash glanced down at the cat and wiped the blood off his battle-scarred hand with his thumb. He flicked the kitten's nose and grabbed a kitten from the second box.

The kitten he had just picked up was a dark brown, so dark it was almost black, and was covered in stitch-like markings. Its eyes were as odd as the rest of it—red with a green iris. Whiplash frowned at the kitten and tugged its tail. The cat's eye twitched and it angrily clawed at his hand, which Whiplash ignored.

"Stop picking on the poor kitties!" came an angry feminine voice from the doorway. I turned and grinned at the tall girl that had to duck under the doorframe.

She walked in, all 8'9 of her freakishly tall height. She glanced down with disdain at the kittens.

"Cats?"

I nodded happily. "Can we keep 'em?"

Her eyes lit up and she picked up another fluffy blonde kitten with blue eyes from the second box. Some of the kitten's fur hung over one of its eyes, and it had a really fluffy tail.

"Sure, why not?" she hugged the kitten to her chest, smiling slightly.

"YAY!" I collected the kittens, put them in their boxes, and had Whiplash help carry them into the living room. Once there, I set the kittens on the large couch and began the naming process.

"You'll be Noodle, cause I say so." I pointed at the hyper blonde kitten with blue eyes and long whiskers. He seemed amused with his name.

"Let's name that one Cherry!" Aelik pointed at the pink kitten with green eyes. I nodded in approval and moved on to the light brown kitten.

"How about Woody?" Aelik tried again.

"No, I want to name him." Whiplash snapped rudely. Aelik pouted and folded her arms.

"Almond." I nodded slightly and moved on. This one was silver with one eye closed, a scar over the closed eye. The visible one was charcoal black. His lower part of his face was dark blue, looking like a mask and he was incredibly fluffy, with a long fluffy tail.

"Scarecrow!" I chirped happily. The kitten made a little sigh and seemed to sweatdrop. Noodle and Cherry were making little kitty-laughs. Almond looked amused.

"You'll be Pup." I patted the brown kitten that was next. He had two upside-down red triangles on each of his cheeks and had a fluffy tail more like a dog than a cat. His ears were folded like a Scottish Fold's ears, and he looked pretty adorable.

"This one can be Flipper!" Neri patted the next one on the head. This one had sleek brown fur and a scar across his nose.

I poked a light blonde female kitten. "You're Flower!"

"Chubby!" Aelik pointed at the light brown one with purple swirls on his cheeks. In all honesty, the kitten did look a bit overweight…

And then the kitten, now dubbed Chubby, pounced at Aelik. The cat that was next to him gave a little kitty sigh and followed Chubby to try to calm him down.

"You can be Foofy!" I patted the dark brown kitten as he passed me. He gave me an incredulous look that said, 'You did not just go there.'

Whiplash didn't make it any better. He fell over laughing and pointing at the poor cat.

"You'll be Ash!" I patted the dark gray kitten's head, who was watching Chubby and Foofy with a slightly amused look on his kitty face. I tried to ignore Whiplash's laughing and moved on to the next kitten. This one was dark black with cute black eyes and slightly rounded ears. He was looking down at a bug that was crawling around on the couch.

"You'll be Bugger, 'kay?" I giggled when he looked up, nodding slightly.

I looked at the purple kitten that Riok had scared. "You can be Candy." I stroked her fur gently.

I looked at the fuzzy female black cat that sat next to her. This one had red eyes. "You can be Illusion." I patted her head.

I looked at the next two kittens. They were… green? They both had shiny green fur, except for their heads. They had black shiny fur on their heads and seemed to be grinning. The smaller one had orange paws and big adorable eyes.

"You're pretty adorable," I scratched the odd kitten behind its ears, "So I'll name you Lee!" he looked up sharply, looking almost… surprised?

In fact, they all were looking at me oddly. I shrugged it off and looked at Lee's look-a-like.

"You'll be Leaf, since I can't think of anything else." He didn't look so amused.

I looked at the brown cat with silver eyes and tried patting its head, but it gave me a look that said, 'Touch me and I'll hurt you.'

"For your attitude, mister," he kept up the glare. "You shall be Grumpy." Aelik giggled at this.

I looked at the next kitten. She had slightly fluffy brown fur and kind of rounded ears. "You'll be Chocolate!"

I hopped over to the other kittens on the other couch and stopped in front of the silver one with purple eyes.

He hissed at me, fur bristling. "Fine, fine. You can be SnickerDoodle." He seemed even more enraged than before and lunged at me. I simply held my hand up and he face-planted into my palm, making the stitched up kitten next to him give a small, deep kitten chuckle.

"You'll be Fluffems!" I hugged the stitch cat and he struggled fiercely.

"You can be Lollipop." I poked the kitten with the orange swirly face and he pawed at my finger, mewing happily.

"…Is this one a boy or a girl?" I picked up the blonde kitten with fur covering one eye and held him up. "OH, it's a boy." The cat yowled angrily at me and swatted at me. "You can be Art, since I have a friend named Art and you look a little bit like him." The cat then stopped trying to claw my hands off and smirked at the red cat next to him.

"You can be Pinocchio!" I tapped the red cat with brown eyes. He ignored me.

I hugged the blue fishy-looking kitten and squealed. "You're so cute! I'll name you Kisame!" again, the kittens gave me odd looks. Kisame, however, seemed happy with getting a name that didn't sound horrible.

"You can be Itachi, since I'm running out of names." I pointed at the black cat with onyx eyes that had stood next to him.

I sat with my legs crossed and sat Kisame on my lap. His leaned against my stomach and gave the others a chesire cat grin.

"You can be Orangey." I poked the orange cat with black dots.

"You'll be Origami!" I petted the blue female kitten's head. She seemed alright with her name.

I stood, holding Kisame in one arm. This kitten was pretty big, I had to admit.

Aelik had Chubby pinned down and was struggling with keeping him under control. Foofy was meowing at Chubby. Pup was playfighting with Noodle, and Cherry was meowing at Scarecrow, who was meowing back—were they having a conversation? Ash seemed to be flirting with Illusion, and Lee and Leaf were mewling really loudly.

SnickerDoodle was yowling at Fluffems, who looked incredibly annoyed.

Fear walked in, followed closely by Soul.

"What's this?" Fear frowned slightly, looking down at the smaller kittens as he leaped onto the couch. She pounced onto Almond and sniffed his face. Fear looked back up at me, fur bristled.

Soul jumped onto the couch, easily sensing the other kittens and avoiding hitting any of them. She sat down on the arm of the couch, sightless eyes staring straight ahead. Her ears fluttered constantly as she listened to each conversation and meow.

Fear roughly picked up Almond by the scruff of his neck and carried him over to me, dropping him roughly onto the floor at my feet.

"They're odd. They're not normal kittens." He growled, a paw pressed against the back of poor Almond's head and pushing his face into the ground.

"Don't be rude, Fear." I scolded, picking Almond up in one hand easily.

Fear glared at me and then sent a glare at everyone else in the room. The room got quiet as the kittens looked over at Fear and Soul. I glared back at Fear. We were so deep in our glaring contest that we both jumped when the door swung open and a shirtless blonde barged in.

"HEX, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT?" I shouted at him, pointing at the demon boy.

He held his hands up slightly as if in surrender, but he smirked.

"Ooh, kitties! Why do you have so many?" he picked Scarecrow up. "Did you turn a bunch of people into animals again?" the cats looked at him oddly. I scoffed.

"Of course not. I couldn't possibly turn so many humans into kittens, and keep them in animal form for so long." I replied, setting Almond down. "They're weird, but I doubt they're nothing more than genius kittens."

Hex shrugged, setting Scarecrow back down on the couch.

"Hex!" I pounced onto the cushion next to him. "Where's Olive?" I poked the side of his head and he batted my hand away.

"I don't know, nor do I care. Kim's outside though." And as if on cue, a blue-haired monstrosity barged into the house.

"KIMMY!" I glomped her. Kim let out a yelp and flailed her arms to keep her balance. There was a little yelp behind her too and I quickly jumped off of Kim and helped her steady herself. Behind Kim stood Olive.

Olive was fourteen and taller than I was. He had olive-green eyes and messy short brown hair. His arms were wrapped in bandages and he had a long tail with a bunch of feathers on the end. He was an experiment like Kim and a few others, making him part owl. Under the bandages were feathery arms that he could fly with, but only a few people knew that. He also had large clawed feet like an owl's.

Olive looked over at the kittens and everyone else and hid behind Kim.

"Aww, Olive, say hi to the kitties!" I picked Cherry up and held her out towards the frightened owl-boy. He stared at her, whimpered, and raced out of the room.

"Poor Olly…" Kim muttered and picked up the pink kitten.

"Can't blame him though…"

Olive raced back in the room, being chased by Rage—another one of my creepy cats—who seemed to be enjoying tormenting the boy.

"Rage! Cut it out!" I held my foot out in front of the cat, tripping him. Olive's bandages had been undone and he had glided over to sit on the couch next to the kittens. He was glaring at Rage who was glaring right back.

Rage was like Fear. He was one of those Element cats. He had sleek black fur and his face was white, as was one of his paws. He had icy blue eyes and on his forehead was the word, "RAGE."

Rage hopped up on the couch next to Olive and bit his arm, drawing back and growling, spitting out feathers. Olive smacked Rage with his arm-wing.

"Stupid cat, that hurt…" he grumbled, rubbing where the angry feline had bit him, glad that the feathers and bandages had prevented Rage from biting into his skin.

One of the kittens, the blonde one with blue eyes and whisker marks, leaped onto Olive's arm and sniffed at the dark brown feathers, then cast Olive a curious look.

"They're wings." Olive said, the bandages unwrapping itself on its own. He spread his wing and flapped it slightly. Noodle poked it with a paw as the bandages resumed their original position around his feathery arm.

"Well, off of the topic of Olive having wings—these kittens _smell_." Kim wrinkled her nose up at the kittens. I sniffed and wished I hadn't. The kittens _did _stink, and with my heightened sense of smell, they didn't smell exactly like a bunch of roses…

The kittens seemed offended and most gave her small glares.

"Okay then! Bathy-bath time!" I picked up Scarecrow. "You guys grab a couple kittens and come on." I picked Almond up too and headed towards the bathroom. I opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a fairly large bathroom, with a big bathtub and a shower separate at the other end of the bathroom, and another door leading to the enclosed toilet place. There was a small closet full of towels and bathy-stuff. There was a smaller bathtub next to the big one for when the animals needed cleaning.

I put the kittens in the smaller bathtub and pulls out two little towels from a drawer. I then grabbed some kitten shampoo—I had a lot, since I had quite a few cats in the house already—and set it on the counter next to the sink. Humming a cheery tune, I flicked the water on and turned to walk over to the closet to get a large cup to pour water on the kittens to rinse them later.

The water filled up a little past the kittens' paws when I turned off the water.I thoroughly scrubbed the kittens' fur with the kitty shampoo, earning little protest.

I grabbed the bucket and filled it with water and dumped it over them. Scarecrow shook himself and Almond gave me a small kitten-glare to show his displeasure. I giggled and took them out of the tub, grabbing a towel and roughly drying them.

I heard a loud yell of, "DEMONS!" from Whiplash, and saw Snickerdoodle and Fluffems race down the hallway, yowling and screeching their lungs off, both soaking wet. Fluffems ran into the bathroom I was in and Snickerdoodle followed. Whiplash, however, didn't see them move and continued to run.

I then noticed that Snickerdoodle had a little bob-tail.

"Aww, cute." I snickered. Snickerdoodle turned to face me, a confused look in his eyes. "Your tail's so short!" I sang.

Snickerdoodle looked back at his behind, and viola! A little stubby tail. I swear I saw a little anime tickmark appear on his forehead as he yowled in anger.

"Shut up, Doodle." I threw a sponge at him, which he screeched at angrily as it smacked him in the face.

"Yo' Aker." Hex walked into the room. "You notice something weird about some of the cats?" he was holding Kisame and Itachi.

I shook my head, "No, what is it?" he walked over beside me and set Kisame on his back, pointing at a smudge on the kitten's chest.

"A red cloud?"

"Isn't that odd? Haven't these cats reminded you of that anime you watch?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll contact my mom. You wash the kittens." And with that, I ran out the door and out of the house.

What I didn't know was that this was going to turn into a whole lot of trouble real soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? Was it good, bad? **

**Note: I'll be updating whether you give reviews or not. I would like reviews though-it'd be nice to see what you guys think!**


	2. A visit and a visitor

**A/N: HUZZAH! MY SECOND CHAPTER! Review, pleaseth!**

**OH, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI. **

**Also, I don't own Hex. He's my friend's OC, and he let me use him. :3**

_Recap_

"_Yo' Aker." Hex walked into the room. "You notice something weird about some of the cats?" he was holding Kisame and Itachi._

_I shook my head, "No, what is it?" he walked over beside me and set Kisame on his back, pointing at a smudge on the kitten's chest._

"_A red cloud?"_

"_Isn't that odd? Haven't these cats reminded you of that anime you watch?"_

_I thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll contact my mom. You wash the kittens." And with that, I ran out the door and out of the house._

_What I didn't know was that this was going to turn into a whole lot of trouble real soon._

Back at the house:

"Alright, demon-kits!" Whiplash and Hex had gathered the kittens in the large main bathroom, and were blocking the door. Aelik and Kim were positioned by the windows, as it seemed that the kittens could possibly escape through the windows.

"Aelik and Kim will bathe the females, while me, Whiplash, Scythe, and Olive wash the guys." Hex declared loudly. He left Riok out as he knew that the dragon slayer would probably screw something up. Smart choice.

The kittens all nodded, which disturbed Whiplash, Aelik, and Kim. Hex didn't notice though.

Scythe walked in, his large scythe strapped to his back. He had an annoyed and bored look on his face. His dark brown hair was slicked back, and his green eyes drank in everything in a bored manner.

He gazed down with contempt at the lot of kittens huddled together in the bathroom and sighed.

"What now?"

Whiplash looked up. "Akeis got a bunch of kittens and we're washing the little monsters." He replied cheerily.

Scythe nodded slightly. "In the cave, right?" Hex nodded as an answer. "Better get 'em there then. Truvatch is asleep right now, so it's safe in there."

Truvatch was Scythe's pet. He was a giant worm-beast-dragon creature with no eyes, sharp scales, spikes sticking out of the sides of his head, and a large mouth filled with teeth. He was as long as a couple houses and tall as a schoolbus. He had fur on his chest and underneath his neck and hard scale plates on his belly. He had a large club on the end of his tail that he constantly felt the need to bash the ground with when he was bored. Truvatch feasted on only meat and even though Akeis' threats to drop him off in the ocean, he still sometimes snacked on tourists, passer-byes, and whatever pet she brought home.

"That's good. Grab a couple cats and let's go!" Whiplash picked up Flipper, Foofy, Chubby, Ash, and Grumpy, while Hex picked up Lollipop, Art, Kisame, Itachi—those two weren't bathed yet-,and Scythe carried Orangey, Leaf, Lee, Pup, and Noodle. And being the curious duo they were, Snickerdoodle and Fluffems followed along.

Scythe left the house, followed by the other two men and their cats, and parted some bushes , revealing a gigantic cave in the distance. He walked towards the cave, which had a giant opening, and slowly got smaller towards the end, like a horn or shell.

He set the cats down. "Follow me." He commanded once they were inside. He grabbed a candle, and held it out in front of him. "_Fae gree"_ he growled softly, and the wick of the candle lit up with an eerie green fire. The kittens watched in slightly awe but followed as he walked down the 'hall.' Candles that hung from the ceiling and walls lit up by themselves as he walked by with the green candle.

"Here." He stopped. Snapping his fingers, the area they were in lit up with a friendly yellow glow, the green candle dying out. In front of them was a couple small tubs.

"Get in." he ordered. The tone in his voice seemed to say that he was close to losing his patience already. The kittens got in their own tub and sat there.

Whiplash and Hex walked in with their own kittens and put them in the mini bathtubs.

After an hour of hopeless cleaning and the kittens struggling, they managed to get them all cleaned.

_Back with the girls:_

The girls were easier to clean. It only took about twenty or so minutes for the two girls to clean the kittens up. It would have been a bit shorter, but Neri wanted nothing to do with the cats.

So now they were all in the living room, with Aelik asleep on the loveseat and Neri playing a game on her Ipod, and Kim brushing the kitties' fur.

They all jumped when Whiplash, Hex, and Scythe walked in carrying their own cats.

"Is Akeis back yet?" Neri asked, looking up from her game of Fruit Ninja.

"Not yet, I don't think." Hex scratched the back of his head and peeked out the window. "Nope."

"I'm a little worried. What if she got in trouble? What if she got kidnapped?" there she goes, getting paranoid about everything…

"Don't worry, I bet she'll be alright. You know her, she'd beat up anybody that'd mess with her." Hex grinned at Neri reassuringly.

"I hope you're right." She went back to her game.

_Akeis POV_

After leaving the house, I sprouted dragon wings from my back and flew over the house and the treetops. Behind my house, by the way, was a giant forest filled with animals and other creepy-crawlies and magical creatures.

I pulled off my fingerless gloves, shoving them in my pocket, and looked down at the Shadow clan mark on my palms—A circle with an X inside of it—which was glowing slightly. I pulled my sleeve of my right arm up and saw the mark there too. It only appeared when I was near the Shadow Clan territory or another fellow member.

It flashed purple and I looked down. Sure enough, there was a large clearing filled with tiny caves and burrows. I dove down, folding my wings and landing gently in a tree. I hopped from the branch and walked over to the biggest cave where my mother lived.

After entering, I looked around. Stalactites stuck out of the ceiling, dripping water, and on the walls were crystals that shimmered blue, reflecting like a mirror and light from the mysterious glowing pool in the center of it all.

"Mother?" I called out hesitantly. She was always cold with everyone, and didn't like the fact that I was part human. To her, humans were scum.

"Yes, my child?" the dragon-queen raised her head to look down at me through half-shut eyes.

"I have something I wish to speak to you about." I said, trying my best to be respectful and not make some snotty comment about her snappy and bossy attitude.

"Hurry and tell me then."

So I told her all about the cats, how I suspected they possibly be from another dimension, and how the looked, behaved, and about the red cloud on some of them.

"Well, that's certainly confusing…" she frowned in thought. "I'll send word for the Shifters to come. One is already here, but with the amount of cats-that are possibly humans from another world—that you have found, we'll need more. Oni is not far from your home, a couple miles South."

"Oni?" I groaned slightly. "Isn't there anybody else?" my mother shook her head.

"You may turn some of the cats human to see if you are correct. No more than four." She said quietly in a commanding tone. I nodded stiffly and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Akeis?" I paused, turning my head slightly. "Be careful. If you _are _right, you could be in trouble. With ninja from that 'Leaf Village' and a bunch of S-ranked criminals—both of which hate eachother and battle eachother occasionally—they could possibly kill you. Keep Anubi under control as well. You know how she is." I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." And with that, I headed home.

.

.

.

.

TIMESKIP OF DOOOOOOM!

As soon as I opened the door, I was tackled by Neri.

"You're ALIVE!" she screamed happily, hugging me tightly.

"Yes… I am… now get off me, please…" I choked out, shoving her off. She helped me up, and I told her and the others—not including the cats, but I was sure they were listening and understanding by the way they were staring at us—about what my mother said.

"I knew this would happen sometime," Scythe said, "So I invited Oni ahead of time." Oh, by the way. Scythe can see glimpses of the future, or at least hints of it. He never tells us anything though, as to keep the balance of the world, well, in balance.

"Good then, so he'll be here—"

"Now."

And with that, the door was opened and in came yet another shirtless guy.

"WHAT'S WITH THE SHIRTLESS GUYS IN THIS HOUSE?" I shouted, pointing at his chest. He blinked and looked down at me. Curse my shortness…

"Ah, yeah…" he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

I took this time to examine him.

He had messy white hair with black streaks and strands that was a little above his shoulders. Some of his hair hung a little bit over his right eye. His eyes were odd too. One had a pupil and iris that looked like the Shadow Clan mark, the other had an iris that looked like the Rinnegan. He had a thick red and purple vein that bulged over his left eye and pulsated slightly from time to time. He had slightly circles under his eyes, making him look as if he hadn't slept in a while. His eyes were also pretty bloodshot.

He had large ears that made him look like an elf, and I saw two scaly wings poking out from his back.

He had a thick golden brace around his left arm that covered his forearm, and a thick glove on his left hand. Above the brace and glove were little red veins that lead downwards.

He wore black pants that went down below his knees, a thick belt that wrapped around his stomach, and large boots. He also had a long tail that looked more like a kunai attached to a string than anything else. Attached to the belt was some sort of scabbard or sheathe, and I saw the black hilt of a sword. Obviously a double-bladed sword, something that he probably liked.

Around his neck was a thread, and attached to the thread was a tiny knife in a tiny sheathe. The sheathe had a little ball on the end, which glowed a little bit.

"So, you're Oni? Good name." Whiplash looked at him, frowning slightly in thought. "So you're a Shifter?"

Oni nodded and slipped off his glove. His hand was bright red with ugly pulsing veins and long sharp black nails. There was a large thick vein on the back of his hand that gave off a slight red glow. He held his hand up. "Yup."

"Now, who am I changing?"

"Oh, hadn't thought of that…" I turned and picked up Scarecrow, Almond, SnickerDoodle—for the heck of it—and Foofy. "These guys." I said, smiling slightly and holding the kitties up. Oni looked at them closely, closing one eye so the Rinnegan-looking eye was open. He picked Scarecrow up and walked outside, motioning for us to follow.

We all followed, kittens included, and Oni set Scarecrow down on the grass. He slipped the brace off his arm and grabbed his wrist with his other hand, mumbling something. The veins on his hand bulged slightly and gave off an eerie glow. He pressed his palm against a disturbed looking Scarecrow and closed his eyes. Scarecrow blinked, as if shocked, and Oni removed his hand.

"Did it work?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"It should…" Oni muttered, half of it to himself.

Scarecrow let out a little mewl of pain, twitched, and curled up in a ball, twitching and mewling. The other kittens watched, curious and frightened.

_POOF!_

There was a burst of smoke, and when it cleared, where a kitten once was, was a seven year old Kakashi Hatake… With a tail and kitty ears.

"I was right!" I beamed, then frowned. "But why's he so little?"

"It takes time for them to grow." Oni replied simply.

"Oh." I picked up Kakashi, who had passed out, and gave him to Whiplash, who carried him inside.

"Next~" I sang, grabbing Snickerdoodle and putting him in front of Oni. The Shifter did the same thing with Snickerdoodle, but he didn't pass out. He just sat there, cursing and shouting at me about, 'a stupid name,' or something like that.

I tugged his ear and he yowled in anger, swiping a clawed hand at me. I caught his wrist and sent some of my energy into my hand, which shocked him. He passed out, twitching and whining. I gave him to Whiplash who came back out, and the angry little Hidan was carried inside the house.

That continued until Almond and Foofy were both humans. By that time, Oni looked exhausted, his hand no longer glowing and looking more like a normal hand. He put his brace and glove back on and stood shakily, letting out a sigh.

"You alright?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded and gave me a weak smile. I helped him walk inside without falling down and the kittens followed.

Kakashi—Scarecrow—and Yamato—Almond—were asleep on the couch, Hidan-SnickerDoodle—was cuddling a pillow on the floor, and Shikamaru—Foofy—was just waking up.

They were all so cute! I quietly 'awww-ed' at them and smiled down at the sleepy Shikamaru.

"Hi!" I chirped, grinning wide. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked up at me. Then he reached up and felt his little kitty ears, and stared at his tail.

He looked up and opened his mouth as if to speak, but only a kitten meow came out. He blinked and tried again, hissing and laying his ears back in displeasure at the failure.

"Aw, poor kitty!" Aelik was suddenly inside and hugging the poor chibi ninja against her chest.

"Hey, Akeis?" Hex poked his head in through the doorway.

"What?" I looked back at him.

"Why'd you let Hidan be turned back?"

And with that, Hidan tackled the blonde boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? How was it? I hope it was good!**

**I don't own any of the Naruto characters or Hex.**


	3. OH SNAP, EVIL GUYS!

**_A'N: FFFF- I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST EARLIER. I had problems at school and such, so I haven't been on much. Whenever I try staying up late to write, my dad tells me to go to sleep. Pooh..._**

**_Disclaimereth! I do not own Naruto! Some guy that knows his ninjas made it! _**

**_I don't own Hex either, he's a friend's OC. (By the way, THANK YEW~)_**

**_Oh, by the way, whenever someone says 'F-' it simply means the actual word, but since I'm not to big on swearing, I simply put f-_**

**_R&R, you know the drill._**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_Hi!" I chirped, grinning wide. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked up at me. Then he reached up and felt his little kitty ears, and stared at his tail._

_He looked up and opened his mouth as if to speak, but only a kitten meow came out. He blinked and tried again, hissing and laying his ears back in displeasure at the failure._

"_Aw, poor kitty!" Aelik was suddenly inside and hugging the poor chibi ninja against her chest._

"_Hey, Akeis?" Hex poked his head in through the doorway._

"_What?" I looked back at him._

"_Why'd you let Hidan be turned back?"_

_And with that, Hidan tackled the blonde boy._

_Somewhere in a mysterious place…._

"Well?" a deep voice echoed throughout the dark room, the speaker's face outlined with light by a single candle that was laid precariously at the edge of his black desk.

"The demon dragon has them. She's already gotten four to turn slightly human." Came a reply. A lone figure stood in front of the desk, hands clasped behind his back and head bowed, his long black hair hiding his face.

"Slightly?" the one at the desk frowned at the teenager before him.

"Y-yes, sir. Oni Ryuuko is not very strong yet, and could only change the four to seven year olds with tails and ears."

"Oni Ryuuko, eh?" the man chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, send Gekido and her friend to pay the girl and this, 'Oni,' a visit, would you?"

The teenager nodded. "Is that all, Chesure, sir?"

The man, now dubbed Chesure, nodded. "Yes. Now go, Shuko, before I lose my patience." He snapped impatiently, and the boy was out the door in a flash.

_Back at the house, Akeis POV_

Oni was passed out on the couch, and Kakashi and Yamato had just woken up and were looking around sleepily.

Aelik was hugging poor Shikamaru, refusing to let go. Scythe was just making sure that Hidan wouldn't maul Hex, as the blonde was making snappy comments and insults at the tiny jashinist. Whiplash was watching over Kakashi and Yamato, making sure they didn't do anything stupid, saying that, "ninjas are a bunch of clumsy dumbo's, and we don't need a bunch of kitten ninjas running around the house."

At the moment, Scythe had Hidan in a headlock, while Hex was rolling around laughing his guts out. I just kind of stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The others were watching, and I saw Fluffems let out a sigh. I patted his head—also awkwardly—and he glared at me.

"Freaky eyes…" I muttered, and he bit my hand. I smacked his nose, and he clawed at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off the edge of the couch. He fell on the ground on his stomach and growled darkly at me. I giggled down at his fallen form and walked over to Scythe and Hidan.

Hidan was struggling, trying to get free of the headlock he was in.

"Scyth-ie! Let 'im go-o-o!" I hummed, poking Scythe in the forehead. He sent me a small glare, looking like he was about to make a snarky comment, but he let go of Hidan anyway. "Good boy!" I patted his head and his face got all red, his expression contorting into a rage-filled one.

Hidan stumbled away from Scythe, yowling and cursing. I looked down at him, curious as to why he was the only one who could speak clear English. I rolled my eyes and sighed slightly. I'll look into that later.

_PEWF!_

As soon as I had turned, something exploded in smoke… I think. I turned slowly to see a full-sized Hidan… with his uber-giant three bladed scythe… oh lucky me! Why did I have to name him something so stupid.

Hidan looked down at himself and grinned maniacaly.

"MOTHER OF APPLESAUCE!" I yelped, running out of the room. He followed close behind, swinging his scythe. Stupid idiot better fix those holes…

I turned and ducked the scythe, kicking my foot out so he would face-plant into my foot. He let out a small yelp and fell back.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE B!TCH!" He roared, chasing me further down the halls.

"NEVAR!" I shouted back, grinning madly.

"_Akeis, you're such an idiot! You know he could possibly kill you, right?" _my sister, Anubi decided to speak up.

"_Sis! I thought you couldn't speak to me unless I was sleeping!" _ I giggled. It's true, she could only communicate through dreams.

"_I thought so too, but once that silver-haired whacko turned into a full sized human, I felt something being released, and here I am! Oh, and careful. Someone's approaching the house. They're about a mile or two away." _

"_Okay, thanks." _

I summoned a bit of energy and my tail formed. It was long and scaly, with a barb on the end like those little devils you see on cartoons. It was a dark gray, and the color on the top of the triangle-thing looked as if it had eyes.

I spun, lashing out, and smacking Hidan across the face with his tail. He hit the wall, scythe sliding out of reach.

"What the f- is that?" he shouted, pointing at my tail.

"A tail." I deadpanned.

I heard a couple other _POOF'S _and saw a full grown Kakashi poking his head into the hallway from the living room, visible eye widening slightly.

"Hi-ya!" I waved, grinning. I wrapped my tail around Hidan, pinning his arms against his sides, and walked down the halls, suspending him in mid-air.

_Third person POV:_

Kakashi had heard bangs and thumbs, then Hidan shouting some profanities. Curious, he'd walked over to the doorway, when he felt a surge of chakra in him and _poof, _he was full-sized again. Yamato glared up at him jealously and Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at the tiny chibi.

He looked up sharply, sensing someone else's chakra. Thing was, it was in the same place as Akeis'…

He walked into the hallway, eye widening slightly at Akeis' tail and Hidan laying on the ground, looking defeated.

Akeis walked over to him, holding Hidan with her tail, and grinned wide. Something was wrong though. When Kakashi looked down at her, he saw another chakra presense, as if she had something sealed inside her somewhat like Naruto.

She couldn't be a jinchuuriki though, it wasn't possible. They couldn't have more tailed beasts in a different dimension, right? He was starting to wonder though.

"Well, I'm going for a walk… or something…" Akeis said, dropping Hidan. She walked past Kakashi, her tail disappearing as she walked away. She stopped next to Scythe and Whiplash, who both were deep in a game of Go-Fish with Pokemon cards… those idiots...

"Anubi senses someone else's presence off a little bit away, and it's getting closer. Be ready to fight if you must." She said quietly to them.

However, with their super-ninja-hearing, all the kittens heard—including the ones who weren't kittens—and they all had a confused on their faces.

"Damn ninjas." Akeis muttered, walking out the door.

"If she's going to fight, shouldn't she have a weapon?" Kakashi asked the two idiots playing Go-Fish, frowning.

"She's already got one." Scythe said in a bored manner. "Go fish." He snapped at Whiplash.

"I didn't see any f-ing weapons!" Hidan growled.

"It's because she can materialize it out of thin air, you idiot." Whiplash snapped, drawing a card from the pile.

"HA, PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!" Scythe shouted, tossing his cards at Whiplash.

"I thought we were playing Uno…"

"I thought it was Go-Fish…" Neri muttered, having had watched them play the whole time.

"Anyways… Akeis has a special power that allows her to shoot balls of Core mixed with chakra from her hands. It's like a Rasengan, but she can shoot it. She can materialize a sword, a staff, and a whip with her power." Scythe explained.

"Core power?" Kakashi echoed, confused.

"It's like chakra," Whiplash said, picking up the cards, "But it's just a bit different. It works just like a chakra network though, except only specific people or animals have it. Like, for example, only me, Whiplash, Akeis, and her mother are the only ones we know of who have it." He looked closely at Kakashi, then the kittens. "It seems like you all have it too."

"Even so, we should still go see if Akeis is alright." Neri said with a worried look on her face.

"Alright, alright. Kakashi, Hidan, want to come?" the two men nodded and Scythe walked out of the room, coming back with his scythe with its giant blade. It was long and curved, with little notches on some parts where it attached to the metal rod that served as its handle. It had only a single blade, unlike Hidan's three-bladed scythe.

"Don't say anything about my name." Scythe growled.

Whiplash pulled out a long black whip and grinned wickedly. "Alright, let's go!" he shouted, racing out the door.

"You IDIOT!" Scythe roared, tackling Whiplash and pulling him into a headlock.

_Akeis POV_

I had been walking for a little over ten minutes when I saw a figure in the distance walking towards me. I narrowed my eyes, making out what the figure looked like.

Okay, short. Looks about eight or seven years old. A girl, that's for sure. She had long black bangs that were off to the sides of her face, like Itachi's or Sasuke's. The rest of her hair went a little below her shoulder and was kind of fuzzy. She was wearing a long shawl that slid off her right shoulder, showing her skin. The shawl went down to where it covered her hands.

I could make out a faint bunch of numbers tattooed on the side of her neck. Her eyes were dark, and I couldn't make out the color. Her face was emotionless.

Other than the shawl, I saw that she was wearing white long pants that covered her feet a little bit. The shawl was red, and was longer on the right side than the left. On the left side was a slit going up to the elbow, showing she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt as well.

I frowned, making out the numbers on her neck.

"23-18-1-20-8…" I whispered to myself. My eyes widened.

"Wrath…" it made sense. W was the 23th number in the alphabet, R was the 18th, A was the first, T was the 20th, and H was the 8th… I knew that name…

"_It's Gekido. It's that girl from Chesure's experiments." _Anubi growled. In my mind's eye, I could see my twin scowling at the thought of Chesure.

"_Chesure, huh? It's a surprise she's alive still. Most die at the age of five or so." _I thought back.

"_Hn, yeah, well watch out. She looks like she's going to kill someone…" _Anubi left my mind alone after that.

I held my hand up to my face and concentrated. I opened my eyes to see a glowing purple ball in my hands, like a purple Rasengan. I thought of a sword, and the ball changed into a large double-bladed broadsword. I set my arm down at me side and walked forward.

I stopped in front of Gekido and looked down at her. She looked up.

"What is your business here?" I growled, ready to fight.

She said nothing, walking past me as if I weren't there.

"Hey," I growled, turning and glaring at her back, "I'm _talking _to you!" my patience was running low, but she continued to walk.

"O-oh, Gekido, wait up!" I heard a small voice. I turned and saw a hooded boy run over to Gekido. He was wearing a large hood that grew wider at the bottom and covered his hands, and there was a long horizontal slit on the chest part. His hood was down, so I could see that he had messy black hair and black eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Kamu." Gekido said quietly. "His name is Kamu."

Kamu turned and smiled at me. "I hope we can be friends!" he said happily. He looked no older than fourteen, I thought as I looked him over again. On the side of his neck was a couple of numbers as well.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we gotta go." He said, turning and following the retreating Gekido.

I narrowed my eyes and ran in front of them. "You're not going _anywhere _until you tell me why you're here." I hissed, my forked tongue flicked out from between my lips.

Kamu frowned. "We can't tell you. I suggest you move." He said in a voice that sounded darker than the happy, lilting, sing-song voice he used a moment ago.

I then noticed what looked like teeth hanging from the ends of his sleeves where his hands would be, and more sharp teeth outlining his gray hoodie. Slowly, the slit on the chest area of the hoodie opened, revealing a large bloodshot eye. My eyes widened.

"What are you?" I growled.

"Just a friend." He said, smiling again. He pulled his arm back, then struck, smacking me to the side with his arm. I grunted in pain and shock and my tail appeared. My tail wrapped around his arm and I smirked. He looked down at me in shock, then grinned maniacally. The ends of his sleeves seemed to widen and bite down on my tail. I screamed in pain and let go of him, glaring at the mouths on his arms.

"Come on Kamu. No use fighting just yet. We need to collect _them._" Gekido snapped. Kamu nodded and they both ran off into the trees.

Collect them? That didn't sound good. I ran back home.

_no-one's POV_

The four men had already gotten halfway to the location Akeis was currently at. Kakashi was the one who stopped them, pointing two small figures in the distance.

Scythe narrowed his eyes, making out the two.

"Gekido and some other kid with a big hoodie…" he said quietly.

"Let's go check it out." Whiplash said, running ahead.

They didn't have to run for long, as Gekido and Kamu had been going quite fast and seemed not to have noticed them.

"Oh, look. It's them." Kamu pointed out. Gekido lifted her head and stared.

"It seems it is. Only two of the ones we have to get though."

"Seems that they're human as well… this is going to be harder." Kamu said quietly. "Chesure said we'd only have to pick up kittens… humans will be harder." He mumbled, going through all the information he had on all of the kitty-ninja.

"That's Hidan and Kakashi Hatake." Gekido said. Kamu frowned. Yep, a lot harder.

"Well, whatever. Let's just get this over with." His arm mouths opened, saliva dripping from its jaws and teeth. He smirked, the eye on his chest opening again.

"Swell idea." Gekido gave a slight smile and pulled a long katana from its sheath. The white blade shone in the sunlight as she grasped the golden hilt. She twirled it in her hands once, twice, until walking forward a bit more.

Hidan pulled out his scythe, and Kakashi got out a kunai. Whiplash unwound his whip from his hand and Scythe tightened his grip on his own scythe.

"Gekido, where's Akeis?" Scythe growled at the child.

"Ah, I don't know." She said, smiling a little more. "We left her a while ago."

"Oi, I'm right here, you idiots!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so evil I gave you a cliff hanger.**


	4. And so the battle begins

**A/N: NUUU, FORGIVE ME FOR NOT WRITING IN SO LONG!**

**And I'm sorry that the chapter I gave you was so small... I made it smaller because frankly I couldn't think of what to put (wingin' it here, buddies)and the next chapter is going to be a flashback chapter so I didn't have much else to put.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Hex: Sophietheamazingdog does NOT own Naruto, or me, the hottest guy in the-**

**Akeis: shut up Hex. u**

**Hex: *goes and sulks in emo corner***

* * *

><p><em>Recap~!<em>

"_Swell idea." Gekido gave a slight smile and pulled a long katana from its sheath. The white blade shone in the sunlight as she grasped the golden hilt. She twirled it in her hands once, twice, until walking forward a bit more._

_Hidan pulled out his scythe, and Kakashi got out a kunai. Whiplash unwound his whip from his hand and Scythe tightened his grip on his own scythe._

"_Gekido, where's Akeis?" Scythe growled at the child._

"_Ah, I don't know." She said, smiling a little more. "We left her a while ago."_

"_Oi, I'm right here, you idiots!"_

"Akeis!" Whiplash grinned at me. I was holding my giant double-bladed sword in one hand and standing behind Kamu and Gekido.

Kamu whirled around, his arm jaws opening wide, the teeth moving and twitching. I swear the things were breathing…

"Ah, you're here…" Gekido didn't even look at me. "Kamu, leave the two ninja alive. We need them. You may kill the demon child and the two other guys." There was a flash of light as the girl sprang towards Scythe.

Scythe gripped the handle of the scythe with both hands, blocking the katana with his weapon. He smirked, jumping away and then glaring at the young girl.

_Third Person POV~_

Akeis gripped her sword in both hands, smirking at the oddity in front of her. Kamu shifted his weight from foot to foot, then lunged. He struck out with his arm, and wouldn't bitten into her arm if she hadn't sidestepped.

"Nice try." She purred. Kamu's eye twitched and he landed neatly, not hesitating to try again to sink his arm teeth into her. Akeis ducked under his arm and lunged, sword aimed for the eye in the center of his chest. Kamu jumped back, trying to escape.

It didn't work. The sword plunged into the third mouth under the eye near his stomach and he cried out in pain. The teeth on that particular mouth gnashed together, instinctively trying to work the blade from inside it.

Akeis twisted the sword to the right and Kamu shrieked again. He closed his arm jaws and pulled his arm back, swinging forward and punching her in the cheek. She lost her grip on the sword and flew back a couple feet, hitting the ground and bouncing slightly. Kamu ripped the sword from his stomach and gasped in pain.

"I'll… kill you…" he hissed.

Meanwhile…

Kamu kicked Scythe in the face, sending him stumbling back. She turned, glaring at Hidan and Kakashi. Hidan was the first to attack, slashing at her.

"Hn, you're too slow…" she said quietly, dodging every attack. She jumped away from him and pointed her sword at him. The sword glowed slightly, and a ball shot out from the tip of the blade. It dropped onto the ground right in front of Hidan.

"What the f- is this?" he shouted as the golden ball started to form. It was shaped like a cat, but with a more circular head, and much bigger, with the build of a tiger. It didn't appear to have a nose, and had long slits for eyes and a large crooked mouth. Spikes of hair seemed to defy gravity over its face and it had large ears. On the sides of its face under its ears were two long strands of hair. It also had a long tail and on its forehead was the word, '_Warrior.' _And it was fairly big, on all fours it came up to Hidan's shoulders.

It roared in Hidan's face, jaws seeming to unhinge. It lunged, raising a large paw and bringing it down, making four deep parallel scratches across the albino's chest and knocking him back.

Warrior stepped back, fur bristling and tail twitching. He roared again and raced towards Kakashi, pupil-less eyes glowing red. Kakashi side-stepped the beast's frantic attack, leaping back and throwing a couple kunai at it. Warrior turned, the rage and bloodlust in his eyes changing to shock when three kunai hit their designated spots.

Warrior stumbled, pulling the kunai out of his side, chest, and face with his tail and tossing them to the side. Blood dripped down his ugly scarred face, staining the dark brown fur a deep red. His eyes flashed red brightly and he crouched.

_Meanwhile, with tha' evil dudes…_

"Shuko…" Chesure called as he frowned at the crystal ball in his hands that showed the fight.

"Sir?" Shuko poked his head in through the doorway, yellow eyes gleaming in the light of the single candle on the edge of his boss' desk.

"It seems that two of them turned completely human. Gekido and Kamu aren't trained to fight people like them." The man growled.

"Shall I dispatch Tsuki and Taiyou?" the teen seemed disturbed, frightened even, by the older male's mood. He knew what he could do when he got upset, but now, he didn't want to think about it.

"Yes. Now go, quickly now!" Chesure growled, and Shuko quickly rushed away.

Shuko brushed his messy bangs from his face as he walked down the dimly lit halls, his footsteps echoing throughout and coming back sounding as if someone else were following him, as it always did. He twisted and turned through the labyrinth-like lair, finally reaching two rooms, both side-by-side. One door was a pale milky white with a circular white-gray circle as the doorknob. This door said, 'Moon' on it.

Just next to it was a black door with bright red and orange scratches and markings, looking somewhat like flames. The doorknob was yellow and also a complete circle, but it had spikes protruding from the sides. 'Sun,' was written in bold red words on the door.

He opened the Moon door first and was greeted with a blast of icy cold air. He shuddered, his breath showing. Laying on a neatly made bed was Tsuki, her long silver hair down reaching just past her waist. She had a white blanket wrapped around her as she slept peacefully.

"Tsuki, you have a mission."

Tsuki's silver eyes opened and she gazed at the teenager that dared wake her.

"Alright, thank you for telling me." She said softly, standing and going to get ready.

"You are to help capture the ninja-kittens and the demon child. You're going with Taiyou to assist Gekido and Kamu."

"Oh, you already sent those two children?" Tsuki laughed from inside the bathroom, coming out shortly dressed and ready.

"Yes… they're locked in combat at the moment with Kakashi Hatake, Hidan, Scythe, Whiplash, and the demon."

"Ah, very well then." Tsuki smiled.

Her silver hair was down, long and flowing. She wore a crown around her head that rested on her forehead. It was golden, with a white circle on the front and the kanji for 'moon,' on the object that represented the moon. She wore a short shirt that stopped a couple inches above her bellybutton, and wore a long skirt that went just above her ankles and had a long slit that went up to her thigh on the side. The side of the skirt was tilted a bit, so more of the top covered her hips than the other. She wore all white, and was holding a long smooth white staff, a sphere on the end with a curve drawn into it, representing a crescent. A star was just next to it, glowing lightly. Just under the large sphere was a smaller sphere, this one with little white wings attached to it.

"Now, go wake Taiyou." Tsuki said quietly, walking past him out the door.

Shuko nodded, going and opening the Sun door.

Taiyou was standing in front of the door, arms folded and foot tapping impatiently.

"I heard everything. You guys are idiots, you know that? Sending children," she tossed her head to the side, scoffing. "To do an important job!" she finished, sending him a glare.

She had long flame-red hair, tied up in a high ponytail that even still went down to her waist. Her bangs were pushed out of her face by her crown—a large gold band with a large ruby shaped like a rectangle on the forehead—that glowed slightly. She wore a black cloak and a necklace with a little red sun on it. She wore two braces on each wrist, both filled with strange markings and various drawings of the sun or fire. From the braces were little orange veins that poked into her skin, showing through the dark flesh and going to her fingertips, making her nails bright orange. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with little splatters and lines and cracks of dark orange and red, like lava on a volcano, and plain black long pants. Her shoes were dark black, with an orange sun on the toes.

"Well, let's go." She said curtly, grabbing her scepter and walking out of the room. The scepter was a simple golden rod with a swirl on the end, twirling and holding a ball that floated inside the little golden cage, glowing orange.

"Yes, ma'am…" Shuko muttered mockingly.

Once he walked out, he was smacked by an angry sun demigod. He stumbled back, glaring at the short-tempered woman before him.

"Don't you _dare _disrespect me!" she hissed, eyes blazing. She whirled around and walked after her sister, cloak flowing. Shuko glared at her back and stood, shaking his head. Damn, that girl was strong…

A smile curled his lips, and his cat-like white eyes gleamed dangerously. He chuckled, following the two. After all, master won't like it if the two sisters get lost, will they?

Even so, he wouldn't go without permission.

He turned and swiftly headed for his superior's office.

"Come in." Chesure called once Shuko knocked the door. The teen opened the door and walked in, shutting it quietly behind him.

"I ask permission to go with Tsuki and Taiyou, sir." He said, head bowed and hands clasped in front of him. He peeked through his bangs at the dark haired man, spotting his yellow eyes studying him almost suspiciously. The boy shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably, suddenly very self conscious as the snake-like eyes examined him.

"Alright. I trust you can stay out of trouble?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Shuko grinned inwardly.

"You are dismissed."

The dark-haired teen swiftly turned and left the room.

As he was walking down the halls, he briefly thought back on how he was found by this man he had called his master and father.

_Father… _he thought bitterly, the word sounding foul to him. He respected Chesure, but the man was cold and cruel and could never be considered a father. Chesure had a horrid temper and took his anger out on whatever was closet—which was usually Shuko, who followed him like a little lapdog—and usually nearly completely destroying what he was taking his rage on.

Poor little Shuko…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Chesure's a meanie! **

**But he was nice enough to take like Shuko in. Oh, by the way, Shuko's seventeen (17, geniuses out there) and Chesure is 43. 3 **

**Sorry if any characters((from Naruto)) are OOC at all, I'm just new to this stuff...**

**REVIEW PLEASETH~!**

**Oh, which of my OCs do you like the most?**


	5. A piece of Shuko's childhood

**A/N: Nyeh, this is mainly just Shuko's sad childhood.**

**Bleh, warning: Some child abuse, violence, stuff like that. **

**Disclaimereth!**

**Akeis: Sophietheamazingdog doesn't own Naruto, but she owns me. She doesn't own Hex either.**

**Hex: I'M MAH' OWN MAN, BABY!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_You are dismissed."_

_The dark-haired teen swiftly turned and left the room._

_As he was walking down the halls, he briefly thought back on how he was found by this man he had called his master and father._

_Father… he thought bitterly, the word sounding foul to him. He respected Chesure, but the man was cold and cruel and could never be considered a father. Chesure had a horrid temper and took his anger out on whatever was closet—which was usually Shuko, who followed him like a little lapdog—and usually nearly completely destroying what he was taking his rage on._

_Poor little Shuko…_

Shuko silently walked down the dark halls, absently noting that the place needed a good cleaning up…

He let out a sigh, unconsciously rubbing a scar on his cheek as he briefly remembered some of his sad childhood.

_Flashback n' stuff._

"_Bye, Cammie!" Shuko waved to his friend as he left his house. He looked up with a faint smile on his cute little face, dark forest green eyes alight with young happiness. 'Ah, it's getting dark. I better get home.' He thought as he picked up his little deer figurine from the ground. He looked down at the white deer and stuffed it in his pocket, running back to his house._

_As he ran, he suddenly noticed the smell of smoke, and saw a dark and monstrous plume of black smoke rise up from behind the trees._

_Coming right from his parent's house._

_Panic flooded his senses as he ran faster. 'Are they hurt? Will they be alright? Is it really our house the smoke is coming from?' questions with no answers filled the child's mind as he reached a cluster of bushes. Parting the branches, he stepped through and his questions were suddenly answered._

_The child stared at what had been his house. The fire was slowly starting to die dow._

"_N-no…" he murmured, rushing into the flaming house. He forcefully opened his parent's room, coughing from the smoke, eyes watery. _

"_Mom, dad! Wake u-up!" he coughed, running to their bed and shaking them. "M-mom! Wake up!" he shouted urgently._

"_They're gone… It's no use." Came a soft, yet rasping voice from behind him. Shuko jumped and whirled around, staring into a large scaly face._

"_Y-y-you're a-a—" he stuttered, eyes wide._

"_A dragon, yes, I know." The creature growled. "Get out. They're gone." It hissed, red eyes gleaming._

"_Who did this?" Shuko shrieked, glaring and clenching his fists._

"_I did." The dragon purred, tail wrapping around the small boy and walking outside the house. It threw the child at a tree, where he hit the trunk and coughed some more. _

"_W-why?" Shuko could barely contain his sobs as tears tracked down his cheeks._

"_It's very simple, _child. _Your family is a threat. I was ordered to kill your parents, the leaders of your clan." The dragon growled, sticking its face up near Shuko's. "I'm not killing you only because I was not ordered to do so. I'm not completely heartless, you know." It turned, flicking its long tail. "But, orders are orders, so I must do what's been said."_

_Shuko was now sobbing full-out, not listening to what the reptile before him said. _

"_Child, stop crying. What's done is done." The scaly animal hissed, pulling its lips back in a slight snarl. God, how he hated humans…_

"_Shut up!" Shuko shouted, throwing a rock at the dragon and successfully hitting its eye. Unfortunately for the dragon, Shuko had a powerful arm and a good aim, and the rock he happened to throw had rather sharp edge._

_The dragon screeched as the sharp rock plunged into its red eye. It covered the wounded eye with its scaly paw, carefully pulling out the offending object from its eye socket._

"_You… you little _fool!_" it snarled, metallic silver blood dripping down its scaly face. "I'll be back for you later…" and with that, it turned and flew off._

_._

_._

_._

_Shuko was now seven, and had been living in the streets for some time. At the moment, it was snowing heavily and in the middle of a horrid winter. He was pressed up against a tree in a dark forest, knees pulled up to his chest and he clutched a threadbare blanket_. _He shivered violently, teeth chattering loudly as he tried desperately to stay warm._

"_Hey, kid." He heard a deep voice and looked up, still trembling. "What're you doin' out in the cold like this?" he felt warm arms lift him up and he struggled weakly._

"_W-wh-who a-a-are y-you?" the child stuttered, his chattering teeth not helping._

"_I'm Chesure Ookami, but you can call me Chesure, kiddo." Shuko looked up to see piercing yellow eyes and a smile on the man's face. His black hair was shoulder-length and messy. _

"_Now, what's your name?" _

"_S-Shuko…" Shuko stuttered, big green eyes blinking at the kindness of the man. He hadn't met someone nice in a long time…_

"_Well, Shuko, how about you come with me?"_

_Shuko nodded and felt the man hold him closer._

"_Alright then, Shuko." Chesure patted the child's head. 'He'll be a good apprentice. From the looks of it, he's probably from the Shikakage clan. A powerful clan, wiped out merely a couple months ago. Can't believe a runt like this survived the massacre.' He thought almost bitterly as he headed to his house._

"_It's so big!" Shuko said in wonder as they approached the mansion._

"_Yes, it is." Chesure chuckled, setting the boy down as they got inside. He locked the front door behind him and gave the child a thicker, warmer blanket. "Go get settled by the fire and I'll make you something warm, 'kay?" _

_The little boy nodded enthusiastically and tottered off to the fireplace, sitting in front of it with the warm blanket hugging his small body._

_Chesure walked into the kitchen, fixing up some hot cocoa and coffee for himself._

"_Is this really a good idea?" he heard a voice purr besides his ear. He looked over his shoulder and into the crazed blue eyes of a ten year old girl._

"_Of course it is, Charlotte." Chesure growled, eyes narrowing._

"_If you say so~" the girl purred, adjusting the pink fake bunny ears she wore on her head. She fluffed her long blonde hair and grinned at him. She had a long, jagged scar over her left eye that was shaped somewhat like a lightning bolt._

"_Go away." The man hissed. And with that, the ghost-like child disappeared._

_He rubbed his temples. Sometimes he hated being haunted by that little girl. It was such a pain in the neck sometimes._

_Shaking off any anger and annoyance, he picked up the two mugs and walked into the living room, setting the cup of hot cocoa by the boy and taking a sip of his own coffee. He sat down onto the plush red couch and sighed in content._

"_What am I gonna do here?" Shuko asked after a while of silence._

"_If you like, you could be my apprentice." Chesure said, smiling. Shuko tilted his head in a cute way, eyes alight with curiosity._

"_I could train you how to defend yourself and fight. You could avenge someone if you wish—" now _that _caught the child's attention. 'A vengeful child… huh…' Chesure thought absent-mindedly. 'Perfect.'_

"_Yes!" Shuko chirped._

"_Alright… good then." Chesure patted the boy on the head and pulled back, pulling something out of his shirt pocket—a long, green ribbon. "Tie up your hair though. It can get in the way." He handed the dark green ribbon to the boy and watched him tie his black hair in a low ponytail. ((_**A/N: This is kind of like Itachi's hair, if you didn't really understand.**))

"_Can we start now?" Shuko asked excitedly, eager to start._

"_Sure, kid." Chesure said, smiling gleefully. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Well, it's time for your first mission. It's very simple—destroy a group of dragon hatchlings without getting caught." Chesure said seriously, looking down at the short eight-year old in front of him. In less than a year, the child had matured a lot. Fortunately for Chesure, he was also a very fast learner and trained hard. "Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir!" Shuko said, beaming up at the father-like figure. Chesure fought the urge to smack the grin right off the boy's face and instead smiled back, hand twitching at his side. He'd never struck the boy, and now wasn't the time to do so._

_._

_._

_._

_Shuko came back, battered and bloody and bruised, clothes in tatters._

"_S-sir… I f-failed…" Shuko coughed, eyes watery as he looked up at the shocked looking man._

'_Little brat…' Chesure let out a growl. "Go to the infirmary. Let Amiss heal you up and then come back immediately." _

_Shuko nodded, turning and walking off._

_He came back not long after, wounds completely healed. Chesure mentally thanked Amiss for his healing powers._

_Shuko slowly walked up to Chesure, hand shaking. Was he really mad? Would he yell? He'd never shown his anger to Shuko before, but now Chesure looked really really _pissed off.

"_You little IDIOT!" Chesure snapped. Shuko flinched at the tone. Yep, Chesure sure was pissed. "I give you a simple mission! A SIMPLE ONE, YOU LITTLE FAILURE!" _

"_I'm s-sorry!" Shuko let out a choked sob, fighting the urge to fall to his knees and sob. All he wanted to do was make Chesure happy…_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it, you little runt." Chesure hissed. "I've been _so _patient for _too _long." _

_Shuko looked up to see something shiny coming towards him. His brain barely registered what had happened before pain exploded in his face and he felt sticky warm liquid dripping down his face._

_The boy held a hand to his bleeding cheek. It was a deep wound, and would probably scar._

"_Ch-Ch-Chesure…" he choked, tears spilling down his face._

"_Be quiet, you're a disappointment to me." Chesure snarled, kicking the boy in the ribs before walking away._

_After that, Chesure seemed to grow more angrier, and became colder with Shuko. Of course, Shuko didn't know why…_

"_I don't understand why you're suddenly so hard on the boy." Amiss said as he organized his medicines. He glanced over his shoulder at the seething man and smirked, blue eyes twinkling in delight. He brushed a pale blonde lock of hair away from his eyes and put up a jar of pale green goop._

"_He's weak. A weak, stupid boy who has no understanding of anything. I need to teach him to be strong!" Chesure snarled, lip curling to show his sharpened canines._

"_By beating him and making me work harder every day?" Amiss shut the cabinet and aligned some vials on the countertop before him._

_Chesure paused and frowned. Amiss heard the wolf-man sigh heavily before continuing to speak in his deep voice._

"_I guess you're right. I should let up a bit and be a bit kinder…"_

"_I'm glad you agree." Amiss smiled slightly and turned. "Maybe you should go apologize to him—"_

"_Me? Apologize?" Chesure spat, and let out a loud barking laugh. "No way, Amiss." He patted the blonde boy on the head._

_Amiss frowned slightly, opening his mouth to protest, then snapping it shut seeing Chesure's fierce glare._

_Shuko had been standing just outside the door, listening to the conversation quietly. His eyes were wide and his teeth clenched._

'_I'm weak? That's why he's made my life a living hell?' Shuko formed his hand into a fist and wiped tears from his eyes that threatened to spill over. All his life, he'd been easy to cry. 'I guess he's right… I'm weak… That's all I'll ever be…' _

_But even though he tried convincing himself that he hated Chesure, deep down, he wanted to make Chesure happy. He thought it probably related to the man having had taken him in, and he started wondering what would happen if Chesure never took care of him or left him to die in the cold._

'_I'll make him proud… I'll get stronger, for him!' he immediately brightened at the thought and went off to the training grounds._

_Three hours later~ _

_Chesure had been looking all around the base for the boy, and his patience had already grown thin. He let out a frustrated yell and stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum._

'_Where IS that child?' he thought angrily as he passed the training grounds._

'_He's probably here… I haven't checked here yet…' he pondered this for a moment, then opening the door. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised to see the boy looking as if he'd been run over by a train._

_Shuko's hair was a mess, the ribbon having fallen out. Sweat dripped off the boy's forehead and arms, and blood dripped from his knuckles. The large wooden stump in front of him had a giant dent in the middle, and the dent had blood splattered on it. His legs had bruises and scratches, and there were some weapons and scrolls lying about. Dummies used to train on were now unrecognizable, with weapons jutting out of them at various angles._

"_Shuko?" Chesure started uncertainly. Shuko turned, eyes wide, to look at him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and he wondered whether he should speak or not. He decided to catch his breath before doing so, though._

"_Were y-you looking f-for me, sir?" he asked, as if completely oblivious to the state he was in._

"_Yeah, I was…" _

_Shuko shifted from foot to foot nervously, looking down. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear your calls…"_

"_It's alright."_

_Shuko looked up, confusion filling his eyes. He wasn't upset? How could he not be upset? _

"_Y-you're n-n-not angry?"_

"_Nope." Chesure gave the boy a small smile and walked over to him. Shuko felt his knees give out as exhaustion overtook him, and was grateful that Chesure had the heart to catch him. Chesure held the boy in his arms and looked down at him, carrying him to the infirmary._

_Silence filled the air as they walked down the long hallways when eventually Shuko decided to speak._

"_Are you proud of me?" his voice wavered, sounding scared and uncertain, as if he feared the elder's answer. Chesure stopped in front of the infirmary door, silent._

"_Yes. Of course." He said finally, smiling at the boy. Shuko was so surprised at the change in the man's attitude, his mind couldn't process words. "You've done me well and you've matured nicely in such a short span of time. I couldn't be happier."_

_Amiss opened the door and brought Shuko in, tending to his bloodied hands and whatever else he had on him from the intense training. Chesure couldn't help but smile._

'_That little runt. Listening in on our conversations, eh? I have half a mind to smack him, but I guess he's already done enough.' He thought bitterly, leaving the infirmary and ignoring the sad look Shuko gave him as he left without a second glance or word._

_Flashback end~!_

Shuko allowed himself a small smile and pulled an assortment of small weapons such as knives and daggers from his room and concealed them. He grabbed his mace—A weapon with a thick silver handle, and a chain and on the end was a heavily spiked, giant ball—and twirled it in his hand, smiling slightly.

"You ready, Shuko?" Tsuki poked her head in through the doorway, looking at him with a bored expression.

"Yep!" he grinned, and with that, they headed off to assist Gekido and Kamu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOO, how was it? I'm battling Writer's block at the moment, so spare me any flamers or whatnot.**

**BACK, WRITER'S BLOCK, BACK! *smacks it with broomstick cuz' I'm just cool like that***

**Yeah, Chesure seems not to be able to keep his attitude in check. The meanie...**

**Aww, cute little baby Shuko~! I'm sooo drawing him...**

**Yes, Shuko was a cute child. But now he has that ugly scar on his face. *Slaps Chesure***

**OH, which of the villains here do you like the most? **

**Review or I'll make Zetsu eat you! :D**


End file.
